elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sabre Cat (Skyrim)
|refid = |soul = Lesser |sound = Npc sabrecat aggrowarning 01.ogg }} Sabre Cats are large predators found in the mountainous or tundra areas of northern and central Skyrim, especially the open plains between Rorikstead and Whiterun. They can present a challenge, particularly at lower levels, due to their high damage output and extremely rapid attacks. It is also possible to contract the disease Witbane from them. The quest "Animal Extermination" may require a sabre cat to be killed. Appearance The standard sabre cat has reddish-brown fur which helps it blend into grassy regions. The snowy version of the sabre cat has spotted white fur which it uses more for stalking than its cousin in the plains. Snowy sabre cats are typically found in the northern regions of Skyrim (as well as other snowy areas), especially around Dawnstar and Winterhold.Cats of Skyrim Behavior They occasionally travel in groups of two or three, though they usually travel alone. Once a sabre cat catches sight of prey, it will crouch and slowly move towards it until pouncing at the right moment. Due to their camouflaged coats, they can easily ambush an unwary traveller. They may lurk in nooks under hills just off the road, poised to ambush anyone who walks by. They rarely follow prey into water, so only a river that is deep enough to swim in can be used as an escape route. They are susceptible to Command Animal, and are sometimes summoned by spriggans. Variants Snowy Sabre Cat In addition to the standard sabre cat, there is a subspecies known as the snowy sabre cat, which is much stronger and lives in snow-covered areas, like the regions around Windhelm and Winterhold. They can be distinguished from regular sabre cats by their cream colored coat. Sabre Cat Guardian Spirit A spectral sabre cat, that is also bigger and tougher, and is only encountered in the quest "Kyne's Sacred Trials." It is located on the shore of the Sea of Ghosts near the glaciers' edge. Vale Sabre Cat adds another subspecies, the vale sabre cat, found in Darkfall Cave and the Forgotten Vale. They can be distinguished from the regular sabre cats by their purple and brown mottled coat. Loot *Sabre Cat Pelt *Eye of Sabre Cat *Sabre Cat Tooth *Gems, gold or jewelry can sometimes be looted from sabre cats. Gallery Sabre Cat Frontal.png|Attacking 2sabrecats.png|2 Sabre Cats hunting Trivia *Khajiit legend states that the sabre cats were once the "Rhojiit" – warriors who fought for Alkosh at the Battle of Red Mountain – who turned into senche, but then grew small and lost their cunning.The Tale of Dro'Zira *A sabre cat or cave bear may spawn at the Riverside Shack, depending on the Dragonborn's level. *Kodlak Whitemane writes in his journal that Vilkas is "as fierce as a sabre cat." *If the Dragonborn has a poor relationship with a character, the character may say to them that every time they looks at them, they imagine a sabre cat closing its claws around their face. *In Lost Knife Cave there is a caged, friendly sabre cat. If released, it will assist the Dragonborn in fighting the bandits. However, it will become hostile if attacked. Bugs * They may fail to respawn due to missing respawn flag. *Rarely when in rocky mountain areas, it is possible to lead a Sabre cat down the mountain towards a river while sprinting, cross over the river, and the Sabre Cat will be spinning in the rocks, trying to decide which way to go. *In the plains outside Whiterun, if the Dragonborn attempts to attack the sabre cat, they will freeze in place and cannot move or look anywhere. The HUD also disappears. The sabre cat will still attack, but will be unable to do any damage towards the Dragonborn. Followers such as Cicero will still attack and kill the sabre cat, and shortly after the sabre cat is killed, the Dragonborn will become unfrozen. * Sabre Cats may start floating in one direction until they hit an object or exit the render distance. Appearances * (appears as Sabertooth Tiger) * * de:Säbelzahntiger (Skyrim) es:Gato sable (Skyrim) fr:Smilodon it:Tigre dai denti a sciabola pl:Kot szablozębny (Skyrim) ru:Саблезуб uk:Шаблезуб (Skyrim)